Mary Anne's Secret Friend III
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne made friends with Joyce, who was a bully. There was one problem: Joyce told Mary Anne the issue and made her promise not to say anything to anyone. On top of that, her father met her and her mother and she wasn't friendly and got banned from the office. What would happen if her father finds out Mary Anne being friends with Joyce?
1. Mary Anne's New Sercet Friend

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was in the school library during study hall when I heard a noise. A librarian noticed there was a fight and went over to break it up. They both got thrown out. One of them was a bully. She probably told a girl something she didn't like. The rule is that no matter who starts it, both students can get in trouble.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 and attend Stoneybrook High School for tenth grade.

After school, I somehow went to the bully and said, "Was everything okay?"

"The girl was trying to beat me up," said the bully.

"That's not good. My advice is that if it happens, walk away. Two wrongs don't make it right. It's not worth it," I said.

She was shocked about my advice and said, "Gee. I never thought of that. Thanks. I'm Joyce."

"I'm Mary Anne," I said.

"I have some issues lately. My parents are divorced and I just moved here from Arizone with my mom. It's hard to adjust things like that," said Joyce.

"Is that why you've been acting mean if you don't mind me asking?" I asked as she nodded. "It's a good idea to talk to someone about your issues. I'm sure it'll take some time."

"Thanks," smiled Joyce.

I'm glad I found out what the problem was, but she made me promise not to mention it to anyone.

"I promise, my lips are sealed," I said.

"Thank you," said Joyce. "What if people find out we're friends?"

"Don't worry, we can wait and see how it goes before mentioning to anyone," I said.

I do know if you think I'd get Cokie Mason to be nice, think again. She's the toughest one to deal with. I was going home with the girl, who was named Martha, came to me and thanked me for talking to her. I didn't break my promise about her issue, so when she asked me what she told me, I said I don't know anything about it. I didn't want to take a risk of losing her as a new friend.

At home, I was doing homework when Dawn said, "I can't believe you had the nerve to talk to Joyce the bully."

"She was okay with it. I talked to her. The best thing to deal with some bullies is to be nice to them. That way they'll be nice to you as well," I said skipping that telling her bullies can talk about issues. "Martha, who was teased, thanked me. What happened was they had a fight in the school library and the librarian broke it up and they both got thrown out."

"But I doubt your dad would approve the friendship though. I'm worried Joyce could be mean to you," said Dawn.

"Don't say anything, I want to wait and see what happens first," I said.

"You're going to be deep trouble if your dad finds out," warned Dawn.

"I'm sure Dad won't mind. He hasn't met her yet," I said.

"Actually, he did when he met her mother. He was mad because Joyce was rude and had bad manners. He did not want her in his office and the mother didn't blame him for that," said Dawn. "That's why I don't think you girls should be friends. Would you want to be friends with rude people? Of course not."

I never knew that since I just met Joyce and she didn't have any bad manners. She wasn't rude either. I know it's hard to adjust a new area. I didn't say anything though. I don't know if I should mention it to my friends, they're pretty good with keeping secrets, too. I should check with Joyce first before going ahead to do it. But I don't know what they would say if they found out I made friends with a bully. So, I changed my mind not to do it. I didn't want them to think I was a traitor.

Yes, I know, they'd watch out for me, but I knew telling them might not be a good idea because if they repeat it to Dad, I could get into trouble like Dawn said. And, I know Joyce might blame it on me and might not able to trust me about secrets. I never break a promise and I don't want to do that either.


	2. Mary Anne's Terrible Night

Later, I was in the bathroom because my nose was bleeding.

"Time for dinner, everyone," said Sharon.

I had tissues on my nose. That was when Dad came by amd saw me.

"It's time for supper," said Dad.

"My nose's bleeding at the moment," I said. "I'll meet you down there."

"Okay, take your time," said Dad.

I was like that for about ten minutes. I thought I was gonna throw up on the bathroom floor because seeing blood makes me sick to my stomach. Good thing I was still in the bathroom because I lifted the toliet cover just in time and started vomiting.

"I should go check on Mary Anne," said Dad. "Her nose was bleeding awhile ago."

I was still puking when Dad came by to check on me before he noticed that and came in to be with me.

"It's okay, sweetie," said Dad comforting me.

After that, I said, "I hate it when blood makes me sick to my stomach."

"I know. Are you going to be okay to have dinner?" asked Dad.

"I'll be alright. I'll just take my time," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

Luckily, I was just fine while having supper. But after that, my nose started bleeding again.

"Not again," I mumbled as I rushed up to the bathroom to take care of that.

I find my nose gets dry, which is why I get nose bleeds. That drives me crazy! Luckily for me, it lasted for only nine minutes. But I ended up throwing up again since it made me sick to my stomach once again.

Dawn was baby-sitting, so I'm glad she didn't tell Dad what was going on. I was scared I could lose his trust. There is no way I'd tell Sharon though. It's bad enough she didn't trust me with my diabetes. Why? Beats me. I have done nothing wrong to cause that. She'd watch over when I take insulin- making sure I'd check it to see it was clear enough first. She's done that ever I became a diabetic. I can handle that on my own. Plus, she'd watch me taking my blood sugar. But you know what I would do? Close my bedroom door when she's home so she doesn't see what I'm doing. Dad trusts me to take care of my diabetes on my own. Yes, I know she's helping me, but watching me isn't helping. Supportive should've been helpful out, too. I finally told her to let me do things on my own. So far, it worked.

I remember Stacey's parents were very overprotective for awhile, but she proved her parents that she can take care of her diabetes all by herself and she has been just fine doing that.

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed.

"No, no," I mumbled in my sleep. "No, no."

The dream started.

_I was with the girls at lunch. We were chatting when Dawn showed up telling the girls I started hanging out with Joyce._

_"What a traitor you are!" exclaimed Kristy. "You know you'd be in trouble."_

_I was so embarrassed that I ran out of the lunchroom. I think Cokie overheard that because later on I heard she told it to my dad!_

_Gulp. When Dad found out, he turned into this devil trying to beat me up while trying to run away and I was screaming! I was shaking while the dream ended._

"Mary Anne," said a voice who must have heard me screaming in my sleep. "Mary Anne."

When I woke up, I noticed it was Dad. Whew! He wasn't a devil.

"Are you okay, honey? You were screaming in your sleep," said Dad.

"Oh, it's only you," I said.

He just chuckled and said, "Did you think I was someone else?"

"The devil was running after Kayla and beat her up to death with an ax. I thought you were another devil coming after me," I said.

"Oh, it'll be okay," said Dad comforting me.

I'm sure glad I didn't tell him about the dream: him as a devil beating me up with an ax.

"Are you going to be alright now?" asked Dad.

"I'll be fine, that dream was scary though," I said.

"If you need me, you can come and wake me," said Dad kissing my forehead.

"Okay," I said.

Somehow, I went back to sleep a few hours later because I was scared that dream might show up again.


	3. Mary Anne's Bad Day

The next day, at school, I was at lunch when Joyce came to sit with me and the others.

"Oh, no you're not sitting with us," said Kristy.

"Why not?" asked Joyce.

"Because we said so," said Stacey.

"Can't you be nice to Joyce and let her join us?" I asked. "People do not like to be left out."

"Too bad," said Dawn.

"I'll just go somewhere else," said Joyce as she left.

"Excuse me," I said as I got up with my tray and go join her.

"How come is she going to Joyce? She's so mean," said Stacey.

"I know. Richard met her one day with her mother and she was rude. She had no manners at all," said Dawn.

"Uh-oh. There's going to be trouble if he finds out about this," said Kristy.

"I agree. We should tell him about what's going on," said Dawn.

I heard her as I came back and said, "Don't you dare tell him anything. What if I could prove she can be a better person? He'd approve the friendship. I changed Marci, didn't I?"

"But Joyce is a bully," said Claudia.

"Trust me on this," I said. "You can turn bullies into friends. People do that often."

"What if she's mean to you though? You're making a big mistake," said Dawn.

"We're watching out for you," added Stacey.

I ignored them as I went back to sit with Joyce. After lunch, I went out with Joyce while we were chatting away.

"She's such a traitor," said Dawn.

"I know," said Stacey.

Joyce heard them and went over to them.

"Who are you calling a traitor?" asked Joyce.

"Who do you think?" asked Kristy.

"Drop it, Mary Anne's not doing anything wrong, don't call my friend that," said Joyce as she walked away.

"Friend? Bad choice," said Stacey.

After school, at home, I was in my room doing my homework. Dad's coming to get me shortly because I have a doctor's appointment. It's just a follow-up about my diabetes.

"Being friends with Joyce is not good," said Dawn.

"So?" I asked.

"What do you mean so? She could turn you into a bully," said Dawn.

"I would never let her do that to me," I said. "Excuse me. I have to get going. Dad's going to be here any minute and I have an appointment."

I went out the door just as Dad's car drove in and went in.

"Hi, hon," said Dad.

"Hi," I said.

At the doctor's office, Dr. Wellington asked me how was I doing on my blood sugar.

"It can be a pain going up and down, but I know what to do to keep it under control though," I said.

"That's good," said the doctor.

"I know," I agreed.

My blood pressure was normal. Good. He keeps an eye on that since diabetes can lead to that. Everything was good, too. I was glad about that. I was all set after that. We decided to spend the rest of the day together. I didn't say a word about Joyce since I wasn't sure how would Dad approve. That night, Dawn would not talk to me. Why? When I tried talking to her, she ignored me.

The next day, Kristy told me I ignored Dawn's warnings.

"Dad came for me and I had a doctor's appointment. What does she want me to do? Be late? No way, she knows it's importment for my diabetes," I said. "What makes her that Joyce would turn me into a bully?"

"You know your dad won't let you hang-out with her. He knows how she is," said Kristy.

"Whatever. Laine would be different since she's never going to change," I said. "Joyce is another story. She's a good person now."

"How can you get them to be nice?" asked Kristy.

"I don't see why that's an issue," I replied. "I wouldn't stop you from doing that unless they're troublemakers."

I walked away to lunch. I joined Joyce. Later, Logan made me day worse! He broke my heart by cheating on me and he was with Cokie. Just because I'm with Joyce? Cheating is not the answer! I got so mad that after school I smacked him when I conforted him outside and left for home. At home, I was in my room crying. I bet Dawn would tell me she told me so. This is about Logan being with Cokie and nothing to do with Joyce being mean.

Dad was off. He must have heard me because he knocked on the door and came in to be with me.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dad.

"I saw Logan with Cokie during school. I got so mad that I smacked him after school when I conforted him outside," I said.

"Good. He deserved that," said Dad.

That night, every time Logan would try to tell Dad something, he would get interrupted since Dad was mad for what Logan did.

"You get out now and don't come around until you can apologize to my daughter," said Dad as he threw Logan out and locked the door.

Dawn was baby-sitting, so I was relieved about that. I was also baby-sitting, but with Mallory to help her with her seven siblings. Dad told me about it when I came back later on and I was glad that Logan was thrown out.


	4. The Worst Day

The next day, at school, I found out Joyce was talking about committing sudide. That doesn't sound too good. She talked to me about it.

"I just hate my life. I have been trying to be very nice, but your friends are never nice to me," said Joyce.

"I believe it," I agreed.

"I'm going to shoot myself," said Joyce.

"You should get help," I suggested.

We talked. She made me promise not to say anything, but I realized that is not safe promise to keep, so I went to my guidance teacher and told her Joyce was going to kill herself.

"You did the smart thing to bring to my attention," said Mrs. Amer.

"I know. Poor Joyce is trying to be nice, but none of my friends want to care that she's being nice now," I said. "So, that's why she wants to shoot herself."

After school, Joyce and I went to my house. I guess that was a bad idea because Dawn appeared and said, "You know your father won't like this idea."

"Just mind it," I said.

Later, Dad noticed Joyce has been changed to be a nice person. She has better manners for starters. After dinner, Sharon said she did not like my friend.

"Did you notice she didn't thank us for supper?" asked Sharon.

"First of all, my friends always thank us when they leave. Second, Joyce is not going home until another hour," I said.

"Mary Anne's right, Sharon," said Dad. "How did you meet Joyce?"

"We go to school together, that's all," I replied.

I didn't want him to know how long I knew her otherwise I am sure he may forbid me from seeing her. I didn't tell anyone the issues since I promised her I wouldn't. An hour later, Joyce thanked us. I knew she would.

"I told you Joyce would thank us for dinner," I said.

"But...," started Sharon.

"I knew that she would do that. I'm not stupid. I know how to pick friends who have good manners," I said.

"I'll give Mary Anne credit for that," said Dad.

I am glad that Dawn was baby-sitting during dinner because I don't want her to cause trouble and Joyce could get mad or insulted thinking she's not wanted.

Of course, when Dawn came back, she found out Joyce stayed for dinner.

"So what? She was being polite and Dad liked her. He noticed she changed," I said. "She even thanked us for dinner. So, why can't you please mind your business? You can't tell me who I can and can't invite."

"Watch me," said Dawn.

"You are not the boss. If it was Laine or Cokie, that's another story. They're the ones who refused to change. Just accept Joyce otherwise she threatens to kill herself. Good thing she didn't because I brought to Mrs. Amer's attention. She is trying to be nice to you and the other girls. Yet, none of you wanted to be nice. You can see why she trusts me more than you girls," I said.

I walked away from her before she causes an argument since I hate. That's the best thing to do to avoid any fights or argument.

The next day, the girls got very mad that Joyce was over at my house. How did they know? Dawn told them. But I didn't care if they got mad.

"I don't pick your friends unless they don't want to change. Some people change you know," I said.

Later, I wasn't home from school yet and Jeff had just arrived from California for two weeks since he would have no school. Sharon was looking for me.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Sharon.

"She's not home from school yet," said Jeff.

"She should. I have to go back to work. Dawn has to baby-sit someone," said Sharon.

"Did she know I was coming?" asked Jeff.

That was no surprise. Sharon is very forgettable even though we all love her very much.

When Sharon called my cell phone, I said, "You didn't say anything about Jeff coming. I have to go baby-sit, too. You and Dad knew about that last night. I can't replace someone at the last moment like that. I'm helping Dawn watch the Barrett-Dewitt kids. The Pike triplets might want to see Jeff. Mallory and Stacey are watching the Pike siblings."

"I could let him go play with the Pike triplets. I forgot you mentioned it last night," said Sharon. "I apologize about that."

"That's okay," I said.

That part was true. I already told Dawn we better not have issues while we watch the Barrett-Dewitt kids. She didn't like it one bit, but that's the way it is. What would they think? They're gonna be out of wild and that would be a big issue and we might not get paid. I don't need that to happen at all. You know what would I do with that, don't you? Ingore it. Good idea, huh?

Luckily, that did not happen. Thank goodness for nearly had it ruined when she almost hit me. For what? I did nothing wrong. I got away in time. Buddy saw that. He knew Dawn almost did that to me.

When Mrs. Barrett came back, Buddy told his mother.

"I'm glad Mary Anne got away in time," said Mrs. Barrett.

I got paid and Dawn did not. She blamed it on Buddy.

"Then, don't try to hit your own sister then- especially in front of the kids," said Mrs. Barrett.

When Sharon found out about what Dawn almost did, she got in trouble.

"That's the worst thing to do when you baby-sit your clients," said Sharon. "Mrs. Barrett had the right to refuse to pay you."

"It was a good thing Buddy told his mother," I said.

"And, she said you better apologize to her if she wants you again," said Sharon.


	5. Mary Anne Tells Mr Spier about Joyce

Dad must have found out about how long I knew Joyce because I had knots in my stomach. I knew I could be in trouble. How did he found out about that? I didn't tell him even though I only said that we attend the same school.

When I heard him come home, I got scared. I didn't know what to say. Should I just say I decided to be nice to her? I pray didn't let him down. He might understand I rather be nice to a bully, not being mean back. She wasn't even mean to me at all.

Carlos told me Dawn told Dad about it.

"Why did she do that for?" I asked.

"Who knows?" asked Carlos.

"I know Dawn cares about me, but I can do this on my own and there is nothing wrong being friends with someone who needed a friend," I said.

"I know," agreed Carlos.

"And, I know how to pick my own friends. Forget Cokie: she'll never willing to change. Laine wouldn't change either," I continued. "I will not be friends with the enemies. Joyce is a nice person."

I wonder what would happen now. I pray Joyce and I can still be friends.

"Time for dinner, everyone," said Sharon.

I was having a nervous breakdown. It's not good for diabetics. Stacey told me high blood sugar could occur. That makes me nervous about that part. It wasn't too bad as I thought it would be because Dad and I talked it out. He didn't ask why I didn't tell him on how long I knew Joyce. I didn't tell him her issue like I promised. I didn't want to lose her trust.

Dad did tell Dawn she should've mind her business since I knew what I'm doing.

"So, you're letting her to be friends with a bully?" asked Dawn.

"Joyce is not a bully for you information," I replied. "She's a very nice person. That's what she's been doing all this time and you don't even care."

"She's also polite now," said Dad.

"I can prove it to you if I have to, Dawn," I said.

"No thanks. I wouldn't even trust her," said Dawn.

"Suit yourself. I'll just prove you wrong," I said.

After dinner, I had a book report to do, so I was excused from helping the others with cleaning the kitchen. I read the book. I just had to write it out. I was done after thirty minutes. Good, that was done.

"Did you find out what the problem was?" asked Dad.

"She didn't tell me when we first met. She just changed to be nice," I replied.

That was one way to avoid from betraying her trust. I didn't want to tell him without checking with her first. I didn't feel right hiding stuff from Dad, but I had no choice to keep my promise.

The next day, at school, I told Joyce Dad asked me about her problem, but I said, "I didn't want to break my promise. I didn't dare to lose your trust."

"That's okay. You can tell him," said Joyce. "He's the exception."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Positive," replied Joyce.

"Well, okay," I said.

I was surprised she was letting me to tell Dad.

"I didn't want to do it without you knowing it," I said.

"I don't blame you for asking me first," said Joyce.

Later, I went to Dad and told him about Joyce's issue.

"Oh, really?" asked Dad.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a problem though," I replied.

"When did she tell you that?" asked Dad.

"When we first met, but I promised her I wouldn't say anything to anyone. I had to ask her before I could tell you, which is why I didn't say anything last night. I didn't want to lose her trust. She was okay with me telling you. She didn't blame me for checking with her first," I said.

"I understand," said Dad.


End file.
